Mihatsuni
by Duo no Tsuin
Summary: This is the epilogue/interlude directly following the events of Shikanenai, so if you haven't read that yet this will make no sense . . . not that it makes much sense anyway. ^_^ 1x2 yaoi/shounen-ai **ficlet**


Title: Mihatsuni (the epilogue/interlude/mini-sequel directly following Shikanenai)  
Series: Gundam Wing   
Standard Disclaimers:  
*sigh* Here I go again . . . I'm not lucky enough to have five kawaii little bishounen in the palm of my hand, so why do I have to keep repeating myself?! I demand futou!!  
*Wufei enters* "That's my line."  
*smirks* Come here you! *arm elongates, ensnares JusticeBoy*  
"Noooooooooooooo!!"  
But I did, however, write this story. It is born of my own insanity, my views on life, and, of course, those blissful moments after you read the words . . . and they lived happily ever after. *sniff*  
Warnings:   
Rated PG for language and innuendo. (Hehe;) Fluff and - uh . . . sap. Yup, the dreaded twins. Beware! And I know anything about angels, so don't be surprised if this is completely wacko. Not to mention some big shot writer/director, who shall remain nameless, peeked into my CPU and stole a name from me nearly two years ago. Well, just a phrase. Whatever.  
Summary:   
This is the epilogue/interlude (mini-sequel) directly following the events of Shikanenai, so if you haven't read that yet this will make no sense . . . not that it makes much sense anyway. ^_^

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  
  
  


Mihatsuni

- before anything happens

  
  


By Duo no Tsuin

  
  
  
  


  
Epilogue  
of  
Shikanenai  


  
  
  
  


The room was indeed one of angels. With a ceiling, a carpet, and walls of a cloud filled sky, the angels danced, sang, lived, and slept in the purity of Heaven. But two of these angels could only return in the private embrace of sleep. For they led double lives. One on Earth. And one in Heaven. But always the angelic forms were together. Even when apart on the Earth, their like souls could feel the other's heart and the love that they felt for each other. But as their eyelids hung low over their eyes at the call of Heaven's lulling harp, they fell into a peaceful, heavenly sleep. And always they were together in Heaven as they dreamed. On a bed of dark mahogany covered in sheets formed of the night sky, they two angels slept, carried by winged cherubs. The cherubs sang and played music for the two beautiful, slumbering angels. For together in Heaven as they slept, they knew no pain, no sorrow, and mostly no war.

  
  


There were some who believed these two souls too tainted by blood and sin to rest as they did. But they were most welcome in God's kingdom, even if they were a dark[1] and fallen angel. For rarely had two souls shown such purity of love. They were still innocents of youth. Though they may have been tainted by war and their lives, that was not their doing. And still, after all they had experienced in life, their hearts and souls existed solely for the other, never desiring more, and never needing more than to give themselves and their love to the other.

  
  
  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  
  
  


"Duo?"

  
  


"Yeah, Heero?" Duo whispered sleepily.

  
  


"What are you thinking about?"

  
  


"I'm curious . . ."

  
  


"Aren't you always?"

  
  


Duo smiled lightly at the remark. It was not meant to hurt or to antagonize. He knew that now. "Whatever possessed you to choose this room, Heero?"

  
  


Heero hadn't expected that question. But he didn't mind it. "I don't know, Duo," he sighed as the toyed with Duo's hair. "I just entered and knew."

  
  


"It's so much like you, you know. Prussian blue everywhere. I love it."

  
  


"More than me?" Heero feigned hurt.

  
  


"No way! You know what else about this room reminds me of you?"

  
  


"The memory of what we just finished?"

  
  


"No, Heero! I mean, more than that."

  
  


"I give up, shoot."

  
  


"Don't you remember what happened the last time I did that?!"

  
  


"Sure, I do. You got my attention, albeit in a very big way. I admit, at the time, I didn't know what to think. You did shoot me."

  
  


"Sorry. I wish I hadn't."

  
  


"But then I woke up in the hospital and started to give up hope of ever getting out there, when a monitor screen came to life and silent lips spoke to me. Kissable lips. I began to think it all a dream . . . a hallucination even, but I worked harder to get free. And there you were to rescue me, the person you shot. I was intrigued to say the least. I gave you no reason to think me worthy of living and you shot me, but then you came for me. Why?"

  
  


"I don't know what led me to find you, but I'm glad I did. I felt so bad about shooting you, almost killing you. I had to set you free."

  
  


"Duo, about your rescue - "

  
  


"I know you didn't go there looking for me. It was another mission that drew you there . . . the decoy mission."

  
  


"But as I finished my mission, I suddenly looked up . . . and saw you. You were so helpless, so hurt, and so . . . alone."

  
  


"As you seemed in the hospital. There was so much blood. Heero, why on Earth didn't you wait for me to cut you free? Why did you have to hurt yourself?"

  
  


"As I said before, I wasn't sure what I was seeing. I had already lost a lot of blood. I needed to get out of there. And by the time you were there, in the flesh for my unbelieving eyes to see, the damage had been done."

  
  


"Like when you found me."

  
  


"My only regret is not getting there sooner. Maybe I could have stopped it or prevented it - "

  
  


"But you couldn't, Heero. And you didn't."

  
  


"But you almost died, Duo, because of those bastards."

  
  


"I know. But I don't remember think about how I almost died so much as how I lived. I know about that night, Heero, that night you brought me back."

  
  


"But how?"

  
  


Duo laughed. "You made quite an impression on the good doctor."

  
  


"I had to make sure everything was done right. I may have been brash, but there could be no mistakes, especially since it was your life on the line."

  
  


"I know that, Heero. And, believe me, so does he. He told me that. He knew that your heart was in the right place even if your spandex shorts were a little too tight and caused the slow of bloodflow to and from your brain."

  
  


"Your words or his?"

  
  


Duo grinned. "Well, mine of course! Do you think I'd let anyone even glance at you when you're wearing those tight fitting, and might I add mouth watering, shorts?"

  
  


"No, I'd suspect not."

  
  


"You got that right!"

  
  


"Speaking of being right . . ."

  
  


"As I always am."

  
  


"Well, sometimes, anyway. But Duo, how did you figure out OZ had set a trap for us? Was it really something I overlooked?"

  
  


"Now, don't you go sounding hurt on me. OZ planted the rumors for us to pick up on and the location for you to find. They thought they'd use my capture to their advantage but that didn't go quite as planned either . . . except for putting us all on edge and you guys on the warpath. Anyway, it was a lot of little things in the mission profiles, debriefs, communicays, and research lately that tied it all together."

  
  


"Speaking of debriefs, did you ever write yours?"

  
  


"Well, since I was busy being debriefed the day after I woke up, which was when it all started to fall into place, I didn't even have the free time to begin writing in until -"

  
  


"Until I left."

  
  


"Hey, don't go getting depressed now, Heero Yuy. Think of it this way, if you hadn't left, then I would never have had any free time, let alone time enough, to write a debrief."

  
  


"Sorry."

  
  


"Hey, don't be sorry about that. I'd gladly have my free time filled with - um, shall we say more physical activities than sitting in front of a computer all day typing. Uh, not that there's anything wrong with that of course - "

  
  


"Duo . . ."

  
  


"Yeah, Heero?"

  
  


"Shut up," the Wing Pilot said as he covered the Deathscythe Pilot's mouth.

  
  


But he pulled away and grinned. "Ah, so you do agree with me after all . . ."

  
  


"You never did finish, Duo."

  
  


"Finish what?"

  
  


"What else about this room reminds you of me?"

  
  


"It's all about you, isn't it, Heero?"

  
  


"Duo, since this whole fiasco began you've hardly said anything."

  
  


"Maybe not, but I was the first to admit my true feelings."

  
  


"Yes, you were, but let's stop pointing fingers now."

  
  


"Yeah, we'll use those again later."

  
  


"You and your sexual innuendo . . . don't you ever think about anything else?"

  
  


"Um, let me think - nope, can't say that I do."

  
  


"Duo?!"

  
  


"Oh, please, like you never think about it." 

  
  


"Of course I do, Duo. But there's a time and a place for . . . pillow talk." 

  
  


"Now, let's see, we're on a bed and, oh, what are those fluffy things behind us . . ."

  
  


"Duo . . . you're avoiding my question."

  
  


"No, I'm just going with the natural flow of the conversation. And you - you're attempting to analyze me."

  
  


"No, I'm not."

  
  


"Uh, let me see . . . 'Duo . . . you're avoiding my question.' That's what psychiatrists call avoidance."

  
  


"Oh, so now you're a psychiatrist."

  
  


"The best and you know it. If you went to a psychiatrist and paid him all the money in the world, he still wouldn't treat you. At least, he wouldn't after you started talking. They won't treat someone that effects them in any way - especially those they fear. And who in their right mind wouldn't fear what we've done and what we've become."

  
  


"And that's why you are the best. You understand. You won't fear me or what I am. Although, I could always get worse - "

  
  


"Not if I have anything to say about it."

  
  


"No, of course not."

  
  


"You think you know me so well, don't you?"

  
  


"Well, more intimately than anyone ever could . . ."

  
  


"That's fine by me, Heero. But how well do you know me?"

  
  


"As well as I need to - but I'll always want to know more."

  
  


"And you will, Heero. But right now . . . I want to play a little game."

  
  


"Oh, Duo, not agin. We have to leave this bed sometime."

  
  


"Not that kind of game! Now who's imagining innuendo?"

  
  


"Okay, I give up. What do you have in mind?"

  
  


"Guess what I was thinking. Guess what else in this room reminds me of you."

  
  


"Guess, but I - "

  
  


"Aw, come on, Heero. You're not turning down a challenge . . . are you?"

  
  


"No, but - "

  
  


"Just look around, Heero, and tell me what you see."

  
  


"What - what I see?"

  
  


"Uh, huh. Take your time," Duo drawled. "We've still got awhile longer before we should leave."

  
  


"I guess . . . I could try."

  
  


"Heero Yuy try? No way. Heero Yuy gets the mission done at all costs."

  
  


"Duo . . ."

  
  


"I know, I know, you don't like being bothered when you're in deep, contemplative thought. But you asked for this mission, Heero. And you will accomplish it. Or else . . ."

  
  


"Or else, what, Duo?"

  
  


"Or else . . . I'll request a separate room."

  
  


"What? Duo, you can't mean - "

  
  


"Oh, but I do mean it, Heero."

  
  


"Why you sly son of a - "

  
  


"Uhn, uhn, uh. Flattery will get you no where . . . except closer to a separate room."

  
  


Heero grinned. He's really got you in a corner now. Duo and his stupid games - baka! Okay, that's enough of that. There's something depending on you winning. Otherwise, this latest mission will be simply unbearable. No, I must win. So, all I have to do is tell him what I see - dammit, I'm not good at associations. It's probably something metaphoric, knowing my luck. Alright, calm down. And breathe. Heero inhaled deeply and let his breath out warily. 

What I see . . . well, I see furniture. No, too obvious. But what else is there? Taking way all the furniture there's . . . an empty room. An empty, wallpapered and carpeted room. Such a splotchy carpet, really, it's uneven, almost like . . . clouds? And the wallpaper . . . what are those shapes on the wallpaper? I don't know. 

  
  


Every time I think of this room, my mind envisions but one object . . . and one person that I want always to share it will. And now we are. It's no mistake. This bed is the centerpiece of the room. Hero looked up. It's made with such craftsmanship, such . . . care? Yes, care . . . I do care for Duo. I love him . . . more than life itself. As I told him, he's my - wait-a-minute . . .

  
  


"So, you give up, Heero?"

  
  


"Never."

  
  


"Well, okay, then let's hear it." 

  
  


Heero began speaking slowly, unsure of what exactly he was going to say. "Well, I see a roof as blue as a night sky with sides to match . . . and a carpet of silvery clouds."

  
  


"I'm listening," Duo prompted.

  
  


"The shapes on the walls they're - little angels, no - cherubs with their innocent glow, eyes as bright as stars, and round childlike cheeks." Heero looked at Duo. "Hm. Kind of like yours."

  
  


"Very funny, Heero. You're getting warmer, but you're supposed to tell me what you compare to."

  
  


"I'm getting there. Be patient. Hm . . . the room itself, as naive sounding as it is, looks like - yes, it's made to look like Heaven."

  
  


"Go on."

  
  


"And in the middle of all this is a bed . . . a bed made with careful precision. The angels guard it and protect it . . . awaiting the nightly arrival of its rightful occupants so they might wrap themselves in the blanket of night. And only one sort of being would be permitted to enter this . . . Heaven."

  
  


"And they are what, exactly?"

  
  


"Well, what else? Angels."

  
  


"But you already mentioned them - "

  
  


"Not ordinary angels. No, they must be something phenomenal to be permitted to enter this private Heaven as they dream. They don't belong there, but yet, they are. As children, they would have joined the ranks of the other angels. But that would take complete innocense. And innocent, they are anything but. 

  
  


"One is bright, brimming with the energy of life, and beautiful as only an angel could be. But the course of his life has led him to Death, and he thus believes himself to be. He himself is two parts of one whole. Life and Death. Light and Dark. Angelic and almost demonic. So for this reason, he is the Dark Angel."

  
  


"As you've said before. Tell me, Heero, do you enjoy repeating yourself?"

  
  


"And then there is the other. In everything he does, he strives to complete his mission for almost . . . perfection. An angel is perfection, but he is anything but, now. Perhaps at one time, he was innocent as a child should be. But then came the war. And . . . he did what he must do to survive and to, if ever possible, end the war and suffering. And so, for this reason, this - mission, the angel fell from Heaven . . . and thus gave up any expectations of happiness. But then came the Dark Angel. Through this angel he saw his own imperfection that came with his loss. And in this angel he saw the same seeking for perfection and for . . . peace, as well as the last remnants of the inner childlike innocense. The Dark Angel saw what no other could. The other angel had sacrificed everything he was before to help find real, everlasting peace for all beings. To even begin the quest he had to leave the warm, reassuring embrace of Heaven and . . . fall to Earth. He was forever an angel in his heart, even if he was one of the Fallen who sacrificed so much. That was what the Dark Angel saw."

  
  


"They had found each other at last."

  
  


"Their lives had strayed far from a normal path. But they aren't normal. And it's not just because they are unique souls. As much as they have lost in life, they've found something which few ever do."

  
  


"And what's that?" Duo really wanted to hear what Heero would say next."

  
  


"The other half of their soul. They are evenly matched. What the other lacks, the other has in abundance."

  
  


"Like . . . social skills?" Duo teased.

  
  


Heero smiled faintly. "Yeah. And when the other is detained, the other rises to the occasion. What the other has lost, the other will find. When the other is hurt or captured, the other - "

  
  


"Will save and care for him?" Duo interrupted.

  
  


"Yes. They are two souls forever joined. And that bond is only strengthened because they love each other. They would die for each other, but they will live for each other." Heero waited. Say something, Duo. 

  
  


"Heero . . ."

  
  


Is that all that you've got to say? "So, Duo . . . was I close?"

  
  


"N-no, Heero . . . you weren't."

  
  


"Nani? Duo - "

  
  


"No, Heero. You weren't close, you were . . . so far beyond what I saw. I just saw us here in Heaven, together as we slept, while the little angels took care of us. But you - you saw what I felt. There are times outside of war when you seem beyond perfect. And perhaps the most memorable one . . . is that morning after I woke up. There you were sleeping in my arms. Your face was void of emotion, but in a different way. You were so content, so free of all that is negative, so innocent, so - peaceful, even. But really there was only one word to describe it. And that one word was . . . angelic. Looking at you, I thought of all you had gone through in your life. But despite it all, there you were . . . sleeping like an angel. Angelic perfection as well as a soldier's perfection. To become the latter you had to reject the former - at least, while you were awake. But not all of it is gone. Your code name is Heero Yuy, for you've known no other. And so, I can refer to you as but one entity with one title. You call me your Dark Angel, and to be with you I had to give you a name. There is only one I can give you. You are and always will be my . . . Fallen Angel. You gave up everything for the sake of others, so that we might one day find true peace. And for that, I am eternally grateful. You will save us all, and the least I can do . . . is give myself to you as thanks from all of mankind - no, from the innocents - the angels. I love you and will remain by your side . . . forever, or until true peace is finally attained."

  
  


"I can't accept that, Duo."

  
  


"Hm? But . . . why?" Duo felt his hopes shatter as they were engulfed by the heated flames of the word.

  
  


"We will be together, equally as one, when the peace is attained and, even then, forever after."

  
  


"Sounds like a goofy faerie tale to me, Heero. And I've never really believed in them."

  
  


"Neither have I - but Duo, please forgive me if I am wrong to say this, is your God and His Heaven anything more than a myth . . . or a faerie tale?"

  
  


"Don't even say that, Heero."

  
  


"Gomen nasai. I shouldn't have said it. It was a foolish comparison."

  
  


"Yeah, it was. Well, maybe not foolish . . ."

  
  


"I know nothing of your God. And to compare him to, say . . . the genie in Aladdin's Lamp-"

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"They both create, they both perform miracles or magic, and they both will live forever."

  
  


"Maybe, but genies have their limitations."

  
  


"Hm, I see your point."

  
  


"But they still have some basic characteristics."

  
  


"Don't, Duo. Don't jeopardize your faith at the drop of a hat because I say to reassess it."

  
  


"You really underestimate me if you think I'd give up that easily."

  
  


"Huh? But Duo-"

  
  


"Heero, I only said I see your point. But that sure as Hell doesn't mean that I believe it."

  
  


Heero laughed. "I should have known."

  
  


"Yes, you should have. You know what you need, Heero?"

  
  


"No, what?"

  
  


"Faith."

  
  


"Faith?"

  
  


"Yeah, one thing about religion, it teaches you faith."

  
  


"Hm."

  
  


"Hey, Heero, ever think about converting?"

  
  


"You're kidding me."

  
  


"No, I'm not."

  
  


"Look, Duo, all I've ever needed was myself - "

  
  


"Oh, I see."

  
  


"But now I have my own god."

  
  


"Oh, yeah. Who?"

  
  


"You give me faith, purpose, and meaning in my life. Isn't that what religion does?"

  
  


"Well, basically, yeah."

  
  


"So, you'll be my religion. Good enough?"

  
  


"Well, I don't know - "

  
  


"It's not blasphemy unless you believe it yourself. But Duo, don't you refer to yourself as the God of Death?"

  
  


"Oh, yeah."

  
  


"So - "

  
  


"There are two sides to most everything; I'm the Dark Side."

  
  


"If you say so, Duo."

  
  


"Yes, I do."

  
  


"Well, then. What else do you have to say?"

  
  


"Hm. That's a good question - "

  
  


"But does it have an answer?"

  
  


"If not one . . . than many."

  
  


"I was afraid of that."

  
  


"Heero?"

  
  


"Yeah, Duo?"

  
  


"Shut up and kiss me."

  
  


"Now, that's more like it."

  
  


"Um, Heero . . ."

  
  


"Yeah, Duo?"

  
  


"Exactly what time were we supposed to leave on the mission?"

  
  


"Screw the mission."

  
  


"Alright, Heero. But when we're finished, we need to get cleaned up and then leave." 

  
  


"Duo . . ."

  
  


"I know, I know, now's not the time. We can always wait until later."

  
  


"Or not."

  
  


"What did you just say?"

  
  


"Now, Duo. I want you now."

  
  


"As tempting as that sounds, we're already at least an hour late. But, Heero, you know what you really need?"

  
  


"A few extra hours?"

  
  


"No, not that!"

  
  


Heero sighed. "Then what?"

  
  


"Try a little patience on for size, you might like the fit."

  
  


"I like the fit just fine, that's the problem!"

  
  


"Oi, Heero! There's just no way you're going to that school before - "

  
  


"Exactly."

  
  


"Ah! I give up."

  
  


Heero smiled. "Mission . . . ac-"

  
  


"Hold on, Heero, I've got an alternative."

  
  


"Oh, fine, we'll do it your way, Duo."

  
  


Duo grinned vivaciously. "Promise?"

  
  


"I promise." 

  
  


"Well, we have to fly there anyway, right?"

  
  


"Yeah, it'll take at least a few hours."

  
  


"So they'll be little to do . . ."

  
  


Heero raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

  
  


"Heero, have you ever heard of the mile-high club?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Owari.

  
  
  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  
  
  


*frantically searches for the airsickness bag* Yeah, I know it sucks. *crosses arms* So tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can do it better next time! *pause* Please, send all comments, critiques, and questions to duonotsuin @ yahoo.com (leave out the spaces:)

  


[1] Bleh, I wanted to change "dark angel" to "archangel" since the show "Dark Angel" first aired. But I had written both Shikanenai and Mihatsuni already and I don't want to re-edit and re-upload Shikanenai piece-by-piece now. Not enough people care. So, I'll just leave it as is and move on to other projects . . . like the other sequels! ^_^ Yup, you heard me right. Beware!! ;)


End file.
